More
by Ironyra
Summary: Kedatangan Karin Uzumaki untuk pertamakalinya ke kediaman Uchiha setelah Sasuke Kembali, sebuah reuni.


Naruto belong to Mashashi Kishimoto

.

cast : Uchiha family and karin uzumaki

.

genre : Family, Friendship

.

Rate K+

.

enjoy

.

Adalah Uzumaki Karin berdiri santai di depan gerbang besar konoha. Ranselnya Ia sampirkan sebelah di bahu kanannya. Ia memandang gerbang Konoha yang tebuka lebar, sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun Ia tidak menginjakkan kaki ke desa yang sekarang dipimpin oleh Uzumaki Naruto itu, terakhir Ia kesini adalah saat menemani _Dia_ menjaga keponakannya – _yaa setidaknya karin berfikir kalau anak cinta pertamanya itu adalah keponakannya._

Kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut _boots_ selutut muai melangkah memasuki Desa Konoha, tapi sebelum Ia pergi jauh Ia berbelok sebentar ke pos penjaga di gerbang Konoha. Tidak seperti dulu, _Chunin_ penjaga gerbangpun sudah diganti rupanya. Ia menunjukkan beberapa berkas dan melanjutkan perjalanan berkunjung ke rumah _Dia._

Ia ingat lokasi rumah kediaman Uchiha, tapi sepertinya berkeliling Konoha sebentar bukan ide buruk. Sampai pada pusat Desa Konoha, Ia sedikit berdecak kagum, pasalnya selama ini Ia lebih sering berada di markas orochimaru, berjibaku dengan penelitian dan eksperimennya. Sekarang matanya melihat Konoha yang sudah berkembang lebih maju dari ekspeltasinya. Papan-papan _billboard_ yang dulu dibuat manual kini sudah berganti dengan layar-layar LED, gedung-gedung pencakar langitpun bisa Ia lihat sejauh mata memandang, bahkan di balik pahatan patung Hokage gedung pencakar langit tak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

Ada yang menarik saat Ia berkeliling, bukan tentang kemoderenan Konoha, tapi sebuah toko yang menjual Anmitsu – panganan manis ini kesukaa _nya._

Suara lonceng berdenting yang pertama kali indra pendengarannya tangkap dan bau manis dari buah-buahan memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"Aku pesan yang ini tiga bungkus ya!" jari telunjuknya mengarah pada menu _best seller_ di toko tersebut. Keramaian Konoha siang hari menyambutnya selepasa Ia keluar dari toko.

"Jam 11.00 Waktu Konoha." Ia bergumam sembari melihat jam pada _smartphone_ -nya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah _Dia_ , senyuman Karin tidak luntur, rasanya ini seperti bernostalgia.

Banyak yang berubah dari Konoha, mungkin kediaman Uchiha juga berubah. Tapi-

"Dimana rumah Uchiha?" Karin mulai bertanya-tanya, Ia ingat benar ini adalah alamat kediaman Uchiha. Tapi kenapa yang Ia lihat sekarang adalah seng setinggi dua meter bertuliskan salah satu perusahaan konstruksi Konoha. "Apa _Dia_ pindah?"

Mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya, menekan menu kontak dan mencari kontak seseorang berinisial S.

Nada sambung mulai terdengar dua kali.

" _Hallo!_ " suara nyaring di sebarang telepon menjawab.

"Hallo, Sakura, Aku sudah sampai di rumahmu, tapi kemana rumahmu?"

Terdengar suara tawa kikuk dari seberang sana.

 _"_ _maaf aku belum memberitahumu Karin, aku pindah rumah sementara."_

"Dimana alamatmu? Aku sangat ingin bertemu _Dia."_

" _Baiklah, aku sms alamatnya. Kebetulan Aku sedang di rumah."_

"Baiklah, _jaa."_

 _"_ _Jaa-nee."_

Tak lama sebuah pesan singkat dengan deretan huruf dan angka masuk ke kotak masuk telepon genggam Karin.

.

.

"ah ini Dia!" Ia berseru girang, setelah perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan karena Ia belum beristirahat sama sekali.

Ada lambang kipas di pintu apartement tersebut, Karin yakin ini pasti rumah Dia.

Dan suara belpun terdengar ke telinga nyonya rumah tersebut, pintupun terbuka, menampakkan sosok berhelaian merah muda.

"SAKURA!"

"KARIN!" keduanya berseru girang berbarengan dan mulai berpelukan seperti anak remaja yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Setelah ritual saling peluk, cium dan kehebohan yang ditimbulkan di depan pintu selesai merekapun masuk menuju ruang tamu, untunglah ini siang hari dimana para tetangga sedang melakukan aktifitas di luar. Jika mereka sedang ada di rumah, pasti mereka akan sangat terganggu dengan teriakkan stereo dua wanita pink dan merah tersebut.

"Ini, aku tahu ini kesukaanmu." Karin menyodorkan bungkusan berisi Anmitsu kepada Sakura.

"terima kasih."

"jadi apa yang menyebabkan rumahmu _hancur_ dan kalian harus pindah ke Apartement?"gurat penasaran kentara pada wajah karin.

Sakura tertawa kikuk, Ia bingung darimana harus mulai bercerita.

"Rrr, sebenarnya itu terjadi karena aku secara _tidak sengaja_ memukul tanah dan yaa rumahku hancur. Cerita selesai."

Karin mendengus, ada ketidakpuasaan pada dengusannya.

"Jadi kenapa kau meukul rumah kesayanganmu dan Sasuke?" Karin mulai menunutut

"Sarada meragukan aku sebagai Ibunya. Kau tahu saat itu aku sedang lelah dan Aku butuh pelampiasan."

Karin mengangguk paham.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak megerti kenapa Sarada meragukanmu Sakura?"

"Ini semua karena ketidakadaan Sasuke dan yaa kau tahu kan Sarada tidak memiliki catatan kelahiran di Konoha. Hal itu diperparah dengan Ia yang menemukan foto tim taka. Sarada cerdas, Ia mulai berspekulasi dan mengira kau adalah ibunya karena kacamata kalian. Disanalah drama keluarga Uchiha part entah ke berapa dimulai."

Karin tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau benar Sakura, keluarga Uchiha memang penuh drama."

Ia melanjutkan "dan Sui-bodoh menambahkan konflik pada drama kalian, Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Sarada ketika Ia mendapatkan hasil tes DNA kalian. Maksudku, tentu saja hasilnya akan cocok karena yang digunakan adalah plasenta Sarada sendiri."

"ditambah dengan sesi culik menculik nyonya Uchiha, drama keluarga Uchiha menjadi semakin sempurna. Ini sepertin 'nyonya Uchiha diculik oleh Uchiha imitasi dan diselamatkan oleh Uchiha terakhir yang arogan tapi berakhir dengan _happy ending'_ " tawa karin pun menjadi lebih keras. Sakura juga tertawa tapi tak sekeras Karin.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan membiarkanku makan Anmitsu ini?"

"tentu saja sekarang, cepat ambil mangkuknya, Aku juga sudah Lapar!" Karin sedikit memerintah, tapi yaa begitulah Karin. Ia memang sedikit _bossy_ tapi bagaimanapun Sakura tetap menyayangi Karin, karena tanpa bantuan Karin pada proses persalinan Sarada, mungkin Ia akan kesusahan. Tapi hubungan mereka lebih dari Dokter dengan pasien atau kau dengan istri temanmu, mereka mungkin hanya berinteraksi selama tujuh bulan, tiga bulan sebelum kelahiran Sarada dan empat bulan setelahnya.

Pertemuan pertama mereka ketika Sasuke melawan Danzo dan berakhir dengan Karin yang terluka parah adalah momen yang takkan mereka lupakan. Karena saat itu, sisi lain Karin disentuh oleh bulir air mata Sakura. entahlah kenapa, Karin tak pernah mengenal Sakura sebelumnya, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang tidak pernah mengenal Karin. Tapi hubungan mereka bukan hanya mengenal nama satu sama lain, jauh sebelum mereka mengetahui nama masing-masing, mereka sudah mengerti perasaan masing-masing; perasaan cinta pada pria yang sama, kecewa pada pria yang sama, tapi satu yang sama-sama mereka tidak bisa lakukan, adalah mebenci pria yang sama, karena pada saat itu Sasuke adalah pusat dunia mereka.

.

.

Karin bangkit dari posisi duduknya, selagi Sakura menyiapkan Anmitsu mereka, Ia melihat-lihat beberapa _frame_ foto yang berjejer. Ia mengangkat salah satunya, itu adalah foto pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia mulai tersenyum, Karin tahu, sangat tahu jika Uchiha Sasuke adalah laki-laki berhati dingin yang bahkan ingin membunuh kakaknya karena dendam. Tapi yang Karin tahu dari Sasuke, Ia adalah pria yang juga berhati hangat dan baik, jauh di lubuk hatinya. Ia ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke saat Ujian Chunin dan hal tersebut membuat Karin jatuh pada pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi itu dulu, dulu sebelum Ia tahu bahwa orang yang sanggup menarik sisi baik Sasuke hanyalah Sakura.

Bagi Karin, Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya, tapi bukan cinta terakhirnya. Sasuke memang tidak memberikan hatinya pada Karin, tapi Ia memberikan lebih daripada itu. Sasuke memberikan Sakura, sosok sahabat perempuan yang tak pernah Ia dapat sebelumnya. Ia tak mengenal banyak orang karena aktifitasnya lebih sering dilakukan di laboratorium ataupun markas tersembunyi orochimaru, jikapun kenal mereka adalah manusia-manusia aneh yang sudah orochimaru acak-acak sisi kemanusisaannya.

Tapi sejak Ia mengenal Sakura, Ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya memiliki sahabat, memiliki seorang Kakak atau adik, yang lebih menakjubkan adalah Sakura memberinya kesempatan untuk merasakan betapa menakjubkannya proses lahirnya kehidupan baru. Kelahiran Sarada menjadi momen yang tak akan Ia lupakan seumur hidup, Ia menyayangi Sarada, seperti adiknya sendiri, seperti keponakannya sendiri dan bahkan seperti anaknya sendiri. Dan yang sekarang Ia lihat adalah foto seorang bayi kecil berambut hitam legam yang sedang tertidur, rasanya baru kemarin Karin mendengar tangis pertama Sarada.

Sekarang Sarada bertumbuh besar, terakhir Ia bertemu sarada adalah ketika Ia sakit. Sarada sakit dan menyebabkan matanya harus berbingkai kacamata. Saat itu, yang bisa Karin lakukan adalah datang segera ke Konoha, menginap menemani Sakura meskipun hanya satu malam, dan memberikan Sarada kacamata yang sama dengannya.

TBC

A/N ini sebenernya fanfic publish di facebook saya, tapi gatel buat publish ffn, translate KoG on Progress. Masih mager, fic ini palin 2 atau 3 chapter, ngak bakal dibikin panjang. He

Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca


End file.
